


the clock is ticking, ticking

by smokinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But I don't care, I don't even know if that's possible, M/M, New Year's Eve, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, They celebrate New Year's Eve at Westminster Bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokinglarry/pseuds/smokinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' timer is about to hit zero in a few seconds and he's stood at Westminster Bridge because it's New Year's Eve and here are so many people, how is Louis supposed to find his soulmate ? He's lost.</p><p>(people have timers engraved into their skin that show them when they're going to meet their soulmate.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the clock is ticking, ticking

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is really bad but I'm sick and I'm bored and I thought why not. So yeah.

When he was 7, Louis' mom first told him about soulmates.

He didn't understand it at first but his mom explained to him, that a soulmate is a person that belongs to you, that's meant to be with you from the moment they were born until the rest of their lives. Louis was fascinated and asked his mom with big eyes how he could know who his soulmate was.

His mom told him he was too young to understand and Louis forgot about it.

~

When Louis was 12, his mom showed him the inside of her wrist when they sat in front of the Tv in the living room in the evening, Lottie snoring quietly on Louis' shoulder.

There, on the inside of his mom's wrist, were some zeros engraved into her skin. Louis looked at it for a few seconds before looking up again.

"What's that ?", he asked, quiet and careful not to wake Lottie up.

"That's how you know when you meet your soulmate", his mom explained, voice soft, "The timer hits zero when you meet them. That way you know it's them."

Louis studied her wrist in awe before looking at his own. "I don't have one !", he stated, dissapointed.

His mom chuckled. "Yeah, everyone gets it when they turn 16. You've got some time before you meet your soulmate anyway, Boo." She smiled at him.

"So I'll get it on my 16th birthday and there are going to be numbers in my skin ?", Louis repeated slowly, just to be sure.

His mom smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Lou, see ? My timer did already run out."

Louis furrowed his brow. "Why ?"

"Because I already met my soulmate, Louis."

 

The next day at school, Louis stumbled into class, sitting next to Zayn, who sat next to Liam and told them immediatly about the soulmate thing and they listened in awe. They talked about it the whole time until the teacher came into the class.

~

His mom told him a lot about soulmates in the next weeks. When they were in the supermarket, Louis helping his mom with the grocery shopping, she stopped suddenly and Louis turned around confused.

"See that woman, over there, Louis ? Don't look over too obvious, please", she whispered, grabbing his arm and turning him to a fruit stand. There stood an old woman, looking closely at some apples, trying to find out if they were good enough to eat. Louis didn't understand at first what his mom wanted him to look at but then he looked closer. The skin of the woman was wrinkled like most skins were at that age, but it was almost completely out of colour, too. It looked rather grey and pale.

"That happens when you loose your soulmate. She hasn't got a soulmate anymore", his mom whispered in his ear and pulled him in the next aisle when the woman looked over to them.

~

A day before Louis turned 16, Zayn and Liam came over. Louis wasn't in the mood for a party because he was so nervous about the timer he was supposed to get when the clock hit midnight. What if it wouldn't work with him ? What if the colour of his skin would fade once it was midnight ? He was stressed out and Liam and Zayn couldn't really do anything to cheer him up. He wasn't ready to face midnight but he had to when it was only 15 seconds of the 23rd december left.

"I can't do this", he whispered, Zayn was rubbing his back. _15._

"Yes you can, Louis, it's gonna be okay", Liam said, taking Louis' hand in his own and stroking his thumb over the back of his hand. Louis could see him exchange a glance with Zayn, but he didn't care. He fixed his eyes on the clock over the Tv in the living room again. _10._ They sat on the same spot as his mom and him a few years ago, when he found out about the whole soulmate thing.

_9_

"I'm gonna throw up", he said, rubbing his hands across his face. His heart was beating out of his chest.

_8_

"You've got nothing to be afraid of, Lou", Zayn said, still rubbing Louis' back.

_7_

"Yes I have !", Louis answered and looked up.

_6_

"You're skin won't turn grey", Liam tried to assure him. _5_. "it's practically impossible."

"It's not impossible !", _4_ , "Just really really rare !"

_3_

"It's gonna be okay, Lou, promise", Zayn spoke and then

_2_

_1_

"Happy birthday !!", Zayn and Liam shouted at him but Louis looked down at his wrist. Nothing happened at first and he felt Liams and Zayns gazes, too, but then he saw something moving and something started engraving into his skin. His breath hitched. It tickled. He had always imagined that it'd hurt but it rather was a good feeling.

He let out a breath when he was sure the colour of his skin wasn't fading and he started to be able to make out the first number on his wrist.

His mom had told him about what each of the numbers meant. The first numbers symbolized the number of years, the second the number of days and the third the number of seconds.

Louis closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again, the engraving had stopped and now only the number of seconds changed.

_07:07:85 680,_

_07:07:85 679,_

_07:07:85 678._

Louis let out another breath.

"Seven years", he whispered and before he knew anything else, Zayn and Liam were hugging him tighter than ever before.

~

When Zayn turned 16 he was having a party on the evening of the 11th January.

When it was 11:58 pm him, Louis, Liam and a few more friends like Perrie and Jade sat down together, waiting for Zayn to get his timer.

When the clock hit midnight, all eyes were on his wrist and the numbers, that were engraved there.

_00:00:00_

Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes, before Zayn got up and ran outside, followed by Liam. Louis was in shock, but was able to get up and run outside after a few seconds, too.

"No, Liam, that's not some accident that's gonna be fixed when I wake up tomorrow !", he heard Zayn scream when Louis got closer to them. They stood under a street light and he could make out the hurt expression on Zayn's face and maybe a tear or two. "I don't have a soulmate, Liam, that's it ! I'm gonna be alone."

Louis reached them and he could make out that Liam was crying, too. They turned silent when they noticed Louis.

"Hey, Zayn", Louis whispered, his voice was soft as he took Zayn's hand and pulled him into a hug, just holding him because he didn't know another way of expressing his feelings for Zayn in this moment. He felt Liam as he joined the hug and soon all three were sobbing.

Louis didn't understand why Zayn's skin colour didn't fade but he didn't want to bring it up, didn't want to get Zayn's hopes up because he couldn't explain the timer any other way than _Zayn didn't have a soulmate_.

~

After Zayn's birthday, Louis didn't really believe in the whole soulmate thing anymore. He didn't understand why on earth his best friend didn't have a soulmate. It wasn't fair. Liam and Louis suggested to find out with google what exactly it meant, when you get your timer on your 16th birthday to see the time had already run out. Zayn begged them not to, and Louis and Liam understood, so they didn't.

Zayn was sadder after his birthday and Louis understood it, but he was so worried about him that he spent about 90% of his time with Zayn (and Liam, because he was as worried as Louis).

When Liam's 16th birthday rolled around, he told Louis and Zayn he wouldn't do anything big, so they just went over to Liam's on the 28th August, a few hours before midnight and watched a movie. Louis could tell Liam was nervous about his timer, he was probably afraid, too, but he didn't say anything.

At midnight, the three sat cuddled up on the sofa, looking down at Liam's wrist, when the engraving started.

_00:00:00_

Louis heart fell. Not again.

" _Liam_ ", Zayn whispered a few minutes of just staring at Liam's wrist.

Liam let out a sob and Louis wrapped his arms tighter around Liam's waist but stayed silent,

"It's okay", Liam said, but a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

They stayed like that for 2 and a half hours before Louis spoke up.

"I won't have this aynmore. I'm gonna google it."

Liam and Zayn looked at him, pleading in their eyes to let it be but Louis couldn't do it. He pulled out his phone and opened the internet button, typing in

' _timer is already at zero on 16th birthday_ ' and hitting _search_ ,

The results came quickly and Louis' eyes widened. He scrolled down and every single result said something like

' _if your soulmate timer is already at zero at midnight on your 16th birthday, you already met your soulmate._ '

Louis looked up and Liam and Zayn.

"Guys", he said, shocked, and Liam and Zayn looked up.

"You already know your soulmates."

~

Liam and Zayn only needed half a year to understand that they're each other's soulmates.

~

It was the day of New Year's Eve and Louis nervously tried to decide what to wear.

"Chill out, Louis, it's just New Year's Eve", Zayn chuckled from the position on Louis' bed.

Louis rolled his eyes and turned around to face his best friend. He didn't even know why he was still best friends with Zayn, considering the fact that he was about to drag him out to Big Ben. _Today_.

"You know it's not _just New Year's Eve_ , Zayn !", Louis said, annoyed, before turning around and going back to rummage through his closet.

It was true, it was more than just New Year's Eve. Tonight was Louis' timer going to hit zero. There were about 6 hours left and Louis felt like throwing up.

"Yeah I know, Lou, but stop freaking out, okay ?", Louis heard Zayn getting off the bed and felt him hugging him a few seconds later, "he's going to love you, obviously."

Louis sighed. "What if it's not a him, Zayn ? I'm not straight, I don't want it to be a girl !"

Zayn chuckled and turned Louis around so he could face him again.

"Even if it's a girl, Louis, you'll love her just as much as you would if it was a boy."

Louis let his forehead fall down to Zayn's shoulder.

"It's at _Big Ben_ , Zayn, how am I supposed to find him ?" He's just going to pretend it's a boy.

"There are gonna be so many people, Louis, he's going to be there and you're going to be there and it's gonna be perfect, okay ? Plus the fireworks are gonna be amazing."

Louis sighed. He had so many worries but he nodded his head anyway.

"Now calm down, babe, would you ? C'mon you should wear your new black skinny jeans, they look sexy on you", Zayn winked at him and Louis let out a small chuckle.

"I love you, Zayn, you know that, right ?"

"Yeah I know, no need to get sappy, now get your jeans on and I'll find you a nice shirt", Zayn laughed, grabbing the jeans and throwing them at Louis.

 

They arrived at the bridge at 10:34 pm and the whole bridge was already full with people. Big Ben was lit in several colours as well as the bridge itself. It was kind of beautiful. The police had closed off the bridge so no car could get through. Zayn was going ahead, pushing through the crowd while holding Liam's hand, who held Louis' hand so noone would get lost. After about 10 minutes they found a place at the railing of the bridge with a good view on Big Ben.

Zayn and Liam were talking to Louis but he was busy checking every timer he could see around him, trying to make out if any of them had the same time left as his own but obviously not.

"Louis, chill out, it's going to happen and you can't do anything about it and it's going to be great, it's gonna be fucking _amazing_ , mate", Zayn assured him and Liam ruffled his hair and smiled.

Louis stared at the water underneath them. "I'm gonna throw up. Fuck, guys, I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

Zayn rubbed his back in case Louis would actually throw up, but he didn't.

 

It was 13 minutes before midnight and his timer was at 00:00:34 and Louis was freaking out. His timer was about to hit zero in a few seconds and he stood at Westminster Bridge with a great view on Big Ben because it was New Year's Eve and Zayn had dragged him here and there were so many people, how was Louis supposed to find his soulmate here ? He was lost.

He started checking every wrist passing them again counting down his own time, and he felt Zayn knead his thumb into Louis' shoulderblades and he heard him whisper "good luck, mate" when there were only 5 seconds left and he looked to his right and saw a wrist covered in tattoos. The timer next to the tattoos said 00:00:04 and Louis' couldn't even really think about it before he felt someone crash into him.

"Oh fuck, shit, sorry, mate, I wasn't watching where I was going-" Louis looked down at his wrist showing one second left and then he looked up and was met by bright eyes looking right into his. It was a boy with pretty green eyes and pale skin and wavy brown hair, curling down to his shoulders.

Louis' breath hitched in his throat as he looked down at the boy's wrist, covered in the tattoos he saw only a few seconds ago, his timer having just hit zero.

Louis looked up once again, finding the boy staring at Louis' timer before looking up with big eyes. Louis eyed the boy closer and my god, he was beautiful. He was taller than Louis and had broad shoulers and he was smiling now, and god, he had _dimples_ , Louis was probably already in love.

"I'm-I'm Harry..", the boy began to speak, and his voice was deep and soft but rough at the same time, "it's great to finally meet you", he whispered and Louis caught the words, even though it was so, so loud around them.

"I'm Louis", Louis whispered back, his breath catching in his throat, when he felt Harry take his hand and intertwine their fingers.

 

They talked for the next minutes about this and that and Louis felt Harry relax more every minute. Louis learned Harry's full name and what his hometown is called and what his sister is called and his mom and his cat and Harry learned about Louis' family and that the two boys who where standing with Louis were Liam and Zayn who had met even before they both got their timers and he heard the story about how both of them got their timers on their 16th birthday with their time already run out.

4 minutes before midnight, a blonde joined the little group.

"There you are, Harold ! I've been trying to find you for an hour !", he laughed, thick irish accent in his voice.

Harry turned around annoyed.

"Louis, Liam, Zayn, this is my best mate Niall", he introduced and Niall gave all three a cheerful wave.

"So which one of them is it, then, Haz ?", Niall asked and Louis blushed probably as much as Harry.

"It's- it's him.. Louis", Harry pointed at Louis and smiled softly at him.

"Oi, nice to meet you, Harry almost threw up because of you today." Louis laughed and Niall joined him, Harry glared at both.

"So what about you two ?", Niall asked Zayn and Liam after he had calmed down, which left Harry and Louis alone (as alone they could be, surrounded by hundreds of people).

Louis was leaning against the railing and Harry stepped in front of him, smiling down at Louis.

"You're cute", he whispered and Louis snorted.

"I'm not _cute_ , Harold, I'm manly !", he defended himself.

Harry laughed out loud, throwing his head back and Louis was fascinated and he realized he wouldn't mind listening to that sound for the rest of his life.

"First thing, my name isn't Harold, _Lewis_ ", Harry said in between giggles, "and second, you are _so_ cute ! You full on blushed when Niall asked who my soulmate was !"

Louis pouted. "You did too !", he huffed out offended. Harry giggled again.

When people started counting down from 10 Louis looked up into Harry's eyes and his heart swelled, because they held so much softness and pureness. Harry took Louis' hands in his again and smiled slightly.

_7,6,5_

"I'm going to kiss you, okay ?", Harry whispered.

_4,3,2_

"Okay", Louis whispered back.

 _1_ , "HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!"


End file.
